


All The Attention, All These Intentions (Spanish Version)

by feelarryhome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelarryhome/pseuds/feelarryhome
Summary: Harry apenas podía respirar ante siquiera la posibilidad de conseguir ser el novio falso de Louis Tomlinson. Louis era su actor favorito desde su infancia, cuando Louis era también un niño en la pantalla grande. El chico que él siempre había admirado. El chico del póster el cual él solía besar todas las noches antes de ir a la cama. El chico de las películas que Harry miraría toda la noche hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieran posiblemente mantenerse abiertos. Harry estaba muy seguro que Louis Tomlinson ni siquiera era real—él no podía serlo.o ua de una relación falsa donde Harry es un aspirante a músico y también el más grande fan de Louis--hasta que realmente lo conoce.





	All The Attention, All These Intentions (Spanish Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, simplemente es una traducción al español de la historia originalmente escrita en inglés por @sweetlullabies.
> 
> Disfruten x

 

Dedos estresados corrían a través de las hebras de los mechones de cabello de Harry mientras que él resoplaba un suspiro exhausto. Se desplomó de vuelta en su silla con su otro brazo descansando en el apoyabrazos, indeciso, pero claramente mostrando que no estaba muy a favor de esta idea.

"¿Entonces?" él le dijo a Harry, presionando la punta de sus dedos juntos. Se balanceó de un lado para el otro en la silla giratoria de su oficina, sentado detrás del escritorio, directamente en frente de Harry. Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él por un momento, tratando de desafiarlo, pero sabiendo que él no se descompondría. 

"Yo no me apunté para todo esto," Harry finalmente dijo con un suspiro, frotando una mano por su cara.

"Bueno, te gusta hacer música, ¿no?" su agente de relaciones públicas (PR), Simon, respondió. Él intentó lo mejor para usar una voz tranquila y Harry estaba honestamente odiando eso ahora mismo.

"Sí, pero quiero que mis seguidores––"

"Fans," Simon lo corrigió.

Harry lo miró mal por un momento, y luego continuó. "Bien... quiero que ellos me sigan en mi carrera naturalmente... no siendo provocados. No quiero ganar falsos seguidores por la emoción de alguna mierda falsa de relaciones públicas," Harry dijo.

Simon se apretó el puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y gordo, una sonrisa forzada luchando por quedarse en sus labios. "Ellos no serán falsos, Harry. Ellos crecen interés en ti por algún escándalo, echan un vistazo a tu música, les gusta, la compran. ¿Cuál es el daño en eso?"

Harry arqueó una ceja hacia Simon. "Oh, creo que lo entiendo ahora. Dinero."

"Bueno eso es definitivamente un plus," Simon contestó. Harry estaba por decir algo, pero Simon le ganó en eso. "De cualquier manera, tú firmaste un contrato. No te estoy sugiriendo esto. Esto es lo que será."

"Quería que mi conexión con mis seguidores se trate sobre honestidad," Harry murmuró mientras descansaba su cabeza en su puño.

"Harry, ¡eres un artista alternativo que es abiertamente bisexual! ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de artistas que van por ahí ocultando eso?  _¿Tú sabes la cantidad de artistas que ni siquiera pueden soñar sobre llegar tan lejos como tú lo has hecho con ese secreto ya revelado?"_ Simon preguntó. Harry pensó por un momento, y era verdad. La mayoría de artistas que no eran heterosexuales usualmente lo dejarían o se darían por vencidos porque ellos pensaban que no habría manera que ellos consiguieran algún sello discográfico que los contrate o al menos eche un vistazo a su música. Harry ni siquiera conseguía la mayoría del reconocimiento por haber sido contratado. La mayoría provenía desde toda la música que había hecho por sí solo antes de ser marcado.

"Bueno, no es solo sobre ser honesto con  _ellos_ ,"Harry dijo. "Es sobre ser honesto hacia mí también."

Simon dejó salir otro suspiro mientras trazaba la punta de sus dedos por el borde de su escritorio. "Aquí está lo que será. Por lo que estoy bastante seguro que habrás notado, quiero un truco publicitario.

"Ya entendí eso," Harry musitó, seguido por un bostezo.

"Bien. Ahora, nosotros llegamos con algunas ideas potentes. Algo que en serio capte la atención de los medios. Que te ponga en la portada de cada revista," Simon continuó.

"Escuchando," Harry respondió despreocupado mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"Creo que podemos ponernos de acuerdo con una buena y antigua, relación falsa. ¿Suena bien?" Simon cuestionó.

Harry de repente se volvió a interesar de vuelta. "Pero––¿esos no requieren todo un montón de trabajo? No estoy seguro que vaya a ser bueno en eso."

"Estoy seguro que lo serás, una vez que te diga qué celebridad está necesitado de un poco de mayor publicidad ahora mismo," Simon dijo, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

"¿Quién?" Harry rápidamente contestó, acomodándose en su asiento.

"Te volverás loco," Simon comentó con una sonrisa malvada.

"Solo dime. Oh por Dios," Harry respondió, ojos bien abiertos con interés al mismo tiempo que se mordía su labio inferior.

"Louis Tomlinson," Simon dijo finalmente.

Harry estaba seguro que el latido de su corazón paró por un segundo. Esto era surrealista––esto  _no podía_  ser real. "No me mientas," dijo en un susurro. Simon negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa ahogada. "Sin mentir."

Harry apenas podía respirar ante siquiera la  _posibilidad_  de conseguir ser el novio falso de Louis Tomlinson. Su actor favorito desde su infancia, cuando Louis era también un niño en la pantalla grande. El chico que él siempre había admirado. El chico del póster el cual él solía besar todas las noches antes de ir a la cama. El chico de las películas que Harry miraría toda la noche hasta que sus ojos ya no puedan posiblemente mantenerse abiertos. Harry estaba muy seguro que Louis Tomlinson ni siquiera era real—él no podía serlo.

"Espera. No sabía que a él le gustaban los chicos," Harry dijo, con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"No le gustan. Es por eso que estoy pensando el público se volvería loco si descubren que él inesperadamente se volviera gay. Eso sería por supuesto una fase, sin embargo," Simon explicó.

"Uno, nadie se vuelve solo 'inesperadamente' gay. Y dos, ser gay no es una fase," Harry lo corrigió.

Simon se encogió de hombros. "¿Entonces eso es un sí, o un no?" No puedo hacer esto contigo todo el día, Harry."

"Eso es un sí, sí, millones de veces sí. He sido su fan número uno desde que él era un niño estrella de película. Él es mi ídolo," Harry dijo, sus ojos brillando con admiración a la vez que sus hoyuelos se mostraban.

"No te emociones tanto. Todavía tengo que contactar a su agente," Simon dijo, sarcásticamente rodando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que recogía su celular de la mesa.

 

 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

"No, no, no," Louis dijo sin dudar. "¿Y mencioné, ¿no?

"Louis, tú ni siquiera me dejaste ter—" Chad empezó.

"No necesito escuchar el resto. Ya sé que no quiero hacerlo. Siguiente propuesta," Louis dijo, dándole una mirada a su reloj de muñeca.

"Escúchame. Este chico tiene algunas cosas realmente buenas, y tú podrías usar la publicidad justo tanto como él puede," Chad dijo, pasando las páginas de sus apuntes.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que, podría usar publicidad? ¿Tú no sabes los números que la última película donde solamente fui mencionado, trajo a la taquilla?" Louis preguntó severamente.

"Entiendo que todas tus películas son un éxito. Lo entiendo," Chad empezó. "Pero para asegurarnos que esta próxima película no quiebre—" Chad pausó, sintiendo a los ojos de Louis mirando toda su alma. "A lo que me refiero... queremos progresar más y más a fondo. Queremos que esta lo haga mejor que la última, y la próxima para hacer mejor que esta. Es todo acerca de progresar." "Me encanta progresar y todo eso, ¿pero tú sabes qué no me gusta?" Louis preguntó, esperando por la respuesta de Chad. Chad se sentó en silencio, ajustando sus anteojos.

"Vamos, yo sé que tú sabes," Louis lo alentó.

"...personas," Chad dijo con resignación.

"¿Y tú llegaste con un stunt publicitario que tiene que ver conmigo trabajando con otras...?" Louis comenzó.

"Personas," Chad terminó.

"¿Por qué es esto?" Louis cuestionó. "¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que repetir lo mismo en este negocio? ¿Por qué nadie me escucha o me toma en serio?"

"Louis, todos te toman en serio," Chad respondió. "Y en mi defensa, tú trabajas con otras personas todos los días en el set."

"Y ellos nunca entienden bien sus líneas la primera vez y yo siempre tengo que esperar para que ellos paren de arruinas la escena. ¿Pero tú sabes por qué continúo haciéndolo? Porque cuando todos ven la película, ellos me ven, ellos ven cuán atractivo soy y cuán bien represento un personaje, empiezo a gustarles, y yo empiezo a conseguir atención. Y—"

"Tú amas la atención. Sé aquello," Chad respondió.

Louis le dio a Chad una pequeña linda sonrisa para mostrar que él estaba satisfecho con Chad conociéndolo tan bien.

Chad se sentó por un momento, observando en blanco mientras pensaba en algo más para decir. Finalmente, corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello y se acomodó en su asiento, inclinándose hacia Louis.

"Ok, escúchame bien—"

"Dijiste eso como tres veces compañero, avanza con eso," Louis dijo cansado.

"Escucha—um... Este stunt publicitario te dará aún más atención, Más de la que tú ya tuviste," Chad comenzó. Louis ni siquiera estaba seguro que eso fuera posible. Louis podría literalmente recoger una moneda en la acera y sería puesto en todos los periódicos y nuevos artículos él podría pensar en. Aun así, el pensamiento de más atención consiguió que Louis esté interesado.

"Y más atención, últimamente lleva a.…" Chad dijo, frotando su dedo gordo sobre la yema de sus dedos para indicar dinero.

Louis arqueó una de sus cejas y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, porque Chad estaba empezando a ganárselo—sólo un poco.

Chad lo miró expectante, juntando sus manos.

"Lo pensaré," Louis dijo después de un momento.

Louis sacó uno de los libros de su biblioteca para luego colocarlo correctamente en el orden alfabético. Dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras miraba hacia afuera a través de su ventanal; el sol estaba recién empezando a bajar. Este día iba a pasar, y el refrescante sentimiento de estar solo y no tener a nadie de quién preocuparse más que a él mismo iba a disminuir. Volvió a mirar a la biblioteca con sus dedos en su barbilla para asegurarse que todos los libros estén en orden alfabético. Pensó en aquellos días donde él tenía verdaderamente tiempo para leer, y cuando él verdaderamente estaba interesado en leer. Leer era una de las pocas cosas que lo inspiraban a ser actor, porque buscaba desesperadamente poder traer los personajes de libros favoritos de la gente a la vida. Qué mal que él ya no tuvo realmente un interés en leer, era una linda estética cuando recibía visitas, sin embargo.

La pava eléctrica sonó y él fue a la cocina, se preparó algo de té y luego se sentó en la isla de cocina para desplazarse a través de su celular. Él amaba cuando él agarraba su celular y veía que las personas estaban hablando sobre él– siempre y cuando estén diciendo buenas cosas. Nunca tuvo que realmente preocuparse sobre las personas vociferando opiniones sobre él que sean demasiado duras. Si ese fuera alguna vez el caso, sin embargo, un simple soborno de dinero siempre podría callarlos.

Louis sonrió dentro de su taza cuando leyó acerca de un famoso escritor llamándolo "el Leonardo DiCaprio de esta generación". Era halagador y lindo, pero Louis prefería más ser comparado con nadie más que él mismo. Además, Leo había ganado solamente un Oscar a lo largo de su vida, y Louis había ganado tres, pero ¿quién contaba?

Él apreciaba la serenidad y el silencio de su pent-house, absorbido en las últimas horas que tendría antes que este horrible y estúpido stunt publicitario del cual tenía que formar parte comenzara. Él realmente quería que toda esta cosa fuera un desastre, de esta manera Chad y las otras personas en su equipo aprenderían que esto era un gran error, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soportar la idea de toda esta cosa siendo arruinada. Arruinaría su imagen.

No sabía realmente nada acerca el chico, y mucho menos le importaba, pero sabía por seguro que su nombre era Harry. Su apellido, no estaba tan seguro sobre eso en el momento, pero sabía que empezaba con una S. No importa cuál fuera su nombre, Louis solo esperaba que él no llegara a esto pensando que podría simplemente hablarle a Louis de cualquier manera, o tocar sus cosas, o siquiera mirarlo de la manera equivocada. No podía esperar para dejarle claras las reglas.

                                                *                      *                      *

Harry dejó salir un suspiró exhausto con su celular contra su mejilla cuando el teléfono fue a la casilla de mensajes otra vez. Había llamado a Louis, tratando de contactarlo, cuatro veces ahora– en diferentes intervalos de tiempo. Estaba empezando a pensar que el número que Simon puso en su celular era uno falso y esto era todo un fraude.

Cuando la llamada fue al correo de voz otra vez, apretó el botón de finalizar agresivamente así podría marcar el número de Simon. Él contestó luego de pocos tonos. “¿Hola?”

“Simon,” Harry suspiró. “Louis no está respondiendo el teléfono, y esto me está afectando.” Harry empezó a morderse la uña del dedo índice.

“Harry, tú–”

“Estoy volviéndome loco aquí. Tal vez no pensé bien esto,” Harry dijo, corriendo su mano a través de su cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de su departamento. “Yo solo estaba muy emocionado porque era Louis Tomlinson, y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de toda esta… cosa. No estoy preparado.”

“Es muy tarde para eso ahora,” Simon dijo.

“Bueno, empecé a pensar estas cosas ahora,” Harry dijo. “Soy un chico simple proveniente de Wyoming. Voy a jodidamente morir con paparazis destellando luces en mi cara todo el tiempo.” Hubo un suspiro en la otra línea y Harry supo que Simon estaba frotando su cabeza estresado.

“Así que, ¿estabas tratando de llamar a Louis para decir eso, o…?” Simon preguntó.

“No. Solo quería escuchar consuelo proveniente de una celebridad de la vida real, diciéndome que va a estar bien así puedo dormir en paz esta noche,” Harry dijo. “También quería realmente hablar con él,” murmuró casi inaudible.

“Ustedes también necesitan discutir los detalles de la información adicional acerca de su relación. Tú sabes, como ustedes se conocieron, y todas esas cosas buenas,” Simon añadió.

“Sí, estaría feliz de hacer eso si tan solo él contestara el teléfono,” Harry dijo impaciente.

“Harry, estaba tratando de decirte y tú seguías interrumpiéndome. Louis no maneja sus propias llamadas, su _asistente_ Niall lo hace,” Simon explicó. Harry pausó su caminata y levantó una ceja.

“¿Niall? ¿Quién mierda es él? Nunca me dijiste eso,” dijo Harry.

“Lo hice, y puse su número en tu celular cuando puse el número de Louis. Tú estabas solo siendo terco y cabeza dura por lo que no estabas escuchando,” Simon dijo con una risa.

“Ugh – tú… ugh!” Harry masculló en el teléfono. “Ok, adiós,” dijo rápidamente antes de colgar y buscar en sus contactos. Allí estaba – Niall Horan.

Harry llamó rápido, y obtuvo una respuesta dentro de segundos. “¿Hola?” Harry rodó los ojos.

“Um, hola, ¿eres Niall? ¿El asistente de Louis?” Harry preguntó en el tono más formal que podía emitir. Hubo una suave risita del lado de Niall. “Yo lo llamo amigo, él me llama asistente. Pero sí, ¡de cierto modo soy yo!”

“Sí, um,” Harry empezó, ahora dándose cuenta que él no sabía exactamente cómo comunicarse con Louis a través de Niall. “La cosa de la relación falsa estará comenzando mañana, y nosotros como que, ¿no sabemos nada acerca del otro y estoy completamente perdido en todo lo que se supone debemos hacer?”

“Ah, tú eres Harry,” dijo Niall, y hubo un revuelto de papeles en su lado de la línea.

Harry dejó salir una risa nerviosa. “Oh sí. Como que olvidé decir quién era.”

“Veamos,” dijo Niall. “No sé nada, excepto que tú lo conocerás en 18th Ave North mañana a las 8 am.”

Harry se encogió por el tiempo. Estaba lejos de ser un madrugador. Quiso preguntar qué con la rara dirección y horario, pero no quiso presionar ningún botón, especialmente el botón de su novio falso que todavía siquiera había conocido.

“¿Algo más que necesite saber?” Harry preguntó.

“Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, compañero,” dijo Niall. “Buena suerte en esta cosa, sin embargo. Buena suerte soportando a Louis,” añadió, riendo.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Harry preguntó, acompañando su risa, levemente.

“Um – no quise decir… ugh, él solo es – una personalidad. ¡Una enorme y genial personalidad!” dijo Niall. “Espero que te diviertas, adiós.” Harry sostuvo una mirada de confusión en su rostro cuando la línea se cortó. A este punto él estaba algo agradecido de que Louis no haya respondido sus llamadas porque habría tenido que escuchar a Harry balbuceando y riéndose nerviosamente como un idiota y tratar de no sonar como si considerara hacer un altar dedicado a él.

 

    *                                  *                                  *

“Infórmame,” Louis dijo, tumbándose dado vuelta en el sillón de Niall con su cabeza colgando del asiento.

“¿Sobre qué?” dijo Niall, descansando la cabeza en su puño.

“Esta persona, este chico – olvidé su nombre,” Louis dijo, sentándose derecho y chascando el dedo para ganar memoria. “Pero estoy desafortunadamente obligado de saber algo sobre él.”

Niall rodó los ojos. “¿Eso es por lo que viniste?”

“Quiero decir, tú eres el asistente. Por favor asis,” Louis dijo con un suspiro.

“No recuerdo realmente estar de acuerdo con esta cosa del asistente,” Niall respondió.

“Y yo no recuerdo realmente una razón para mantenerte cerca si no eres mi asistente,” Louis dijo levantando los hombros, sin darse cuenta de la intensa y fulminante mirada que Niall le estaba dando. Niall desbloqueó su celular y comenzó a desplazarse a través de este mientras se inclinaba en el apoyabrazos del sofá de dos plazas donde los dos estaban sentados.

“Bueno, primero y principal, necesitas saber que su nombre es Harry,” Niall masculló.

“¡Eso es!” Harry,” Louis dijo, elevando la mirada así podría mentalmente guardar el nombre en su cabeza.

“Todavía no entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente tomar las llamadas tú mismo,” Niall preguntó, usando el tono más genuino y no-ofensivo posible.

“No me gusta hablar por teléfono. Muy personal,” dijo Louis, temblando un poco.

 _Tú solías llamarme todo el tiempo para hablar por teléfono, sin tener ninguna razón,_ Niall pensó, pero empujó esos pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza, sabiendo que los tiempos eran muy diferentes ahora.

“La única persona que realmente llamo es a ti, y a veces Chad – cuando necesito que hagas alguna cosa por mí,” Louis comenzó, palmeando el muslo de Niall. “Asuntos los cuales no quiero tratar con.” Niall lentamente pero seguro movió su pierna lejos del toque de Louis mientras Louis siguió acerca futuro trabajo duro el cual Niall debería manejar tarde o temprano.

“Busqué algunas cosas sobre Harry,” Niall dijo entretanto Louis se movía para tomar una posición reclinada en el sofá contrario a Niall. Corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello y trató de jalar su flequillo lo más bajo que sea posible así podría verlo en frente de su rostro.

“Tiene algunas cosas bastante geniales. Él es abiertamente –“

“¿Tú piensas que necesito lavar mi cabello? ¿Se ve grasoso?” Louis cuestionó, ni siquiera mirando a Niall. Era como si estuviera hablándose a él mismo.

“No, Louis, tu cabello luce bien,” Niall habló con una sonrisa forzada.

“Bien, porque odiaría fotos de paparazis con el cabello grasoso en todo internet mañana,” Louis expresó mientras que dejaba su cabello y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. “¿No estabas diciendo algo? Continúa.”

Niall dejó salir un suspiro. “Louis, esto no es algo que tú simplemente puedes estar despreocupado acerca. Las relaciones falsas toman un montón de trabajo.”

“¿Piensas que no lo sé?” Louis preguntó, pero las palabras lo picaron un poco demasiado fuerte. Se quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos, antes de sentarse y levantarse del sofá sacudiendo sus pantalones. Hubo silencio en la habitación y Niall lo miró mientras daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, concentrado en algo que ninguno de ellos podía ver.

“Permiso, regreso en un segundo,” Louis dijo finalmente en una voz suave antes de abandonar hacia el baño de Niall.

Una vez que entró, marcó el número de Chad y esperó paciente a que contestara como siempre hacía. “¿Yup?”

“Chad…” Louis empezó, golpeando su propia mejilla con su otra mano. Chequeó su rostro de barritos en el espejo mientras esperaba por la respuesta de Chad.

“Ok, um… ¿estás seguro – _convencido_ esto será comercializado como solo una fase?”

“Sí, Louis. Muchas celebridades hacen esto,” Chad comenzó. “Tú ves a una mujer dándose la mano con una mujer estrella y luego en unas semanas ella está saliendo con un tipo otra vez. Todos simplemente piensan sobre eso como “algo aleatorio”. Estará bien.”

“Ok, solo asegurando que estamos claros en eso,” Louis comentó con un suspiro de alivio. “Solo algo aleatorio.”

 


End file.
